fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minerva Johannes
Summary Minerva is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Minerva is the younger sister of Cyrus Johannes and friend of Carvell and is one of the earliest party members Azora and Komi can recruit. Minerva along with Cyrus and Carvell are involved in a "Scout Mission" in which Minerva has mysteriously disappeared from their house due to being kidnapped by a bunch of goons. When Cyrus and the crew make it to the warehouse she was in they see Minerva fighting off the group of men. Around them they see a bunch of human skulls and bones. It turns out that Minerva was captured by a group of cannibals who were planning on eating their "first non matured meat". After a long struggle the cannibals are captured and sentenced to death. After Minerva tells the story and is reunited with her brother Carvell. Afterwards as thanks, she Carvell and Cyrus join Vritra. Like her brother, she wants revenge on Muzanda for putting her mother in a coma (which she later dies from). However, over time she begins to target Madame Crystal who was the one who sent Muzanda after her mother. When Calem join Vritra Ais, Minerva quickly develops a crush on him. Personality Minerva is a very...odd character. Normally she is an outgoing, but very snarky girl with a type of "royal princess" personality. Due to this, she is somewhat selfish and can come across as rude, although this is also in part due to her blunt nature. Despite this, Minerva is still a kind hearted individual who wishes to be seen as a heroine to all. As such she is someone who loves to help those in need and will stand up for her ideal of justice. Minerva's sense of justice is simply defending those who cannot help themselves....basically ripped from every hero comic she has ever read. It is revealed off the bat that while Minerva is a highly skilled fighter and is very powerful, she is also quite....incompetent. Well, incompetent in the fact that she sucks at using her temporal powers. Despite her learning time artes, she can't seem to use them effectively. For example, when using her Time Stop, she'd at times stop her allies in time. When she accelerates her time, she accelerates too fast making her move faster than she can react causing her to crash. When she slows time, she sometimes tend to slow her allies down as well as herself. Over the course of the series, she gets better at using these abilities, however she is still prone to messing up every now and then. Although she can usually pull through when need be. Minerva as stated above has a crush on Calem and this is due to his personality which resonates with hers. It doesn't take long for the two to form a relationship and are noted to be an example of "true love" as the two truly do love each other. Whenever she fights with Calem, she can somehow use her Time powers with 100% accuracy....maybe it's the power of love? Her relationship with her brother Cyrus is pretty easy to determine. They are your typical older brother and little sister....technically. Cyrus is on the beck and call of Minerva (reason one to why she's spoiled). Despite this, they do whatever than can to support one another and will do anything for each other. This is the same relationship she has with Carvell, minus the fact that Carvell is not going to follow her every order. Regardless, she sees him as another "big bro". She and Cyrus have many similar likes and hobbies ironically. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Minerva, "Mervy" by Calem Origin: Vastia Order Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Detective, Member of Vritra Ais Date of Birth: August 7, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Leo Birthplace: Hyvilia, Juvaltr Height: 160cm (5'3) Shoe Size: 23 cm (6.5) Likes: Burgers and Fries Dislikes: Fish Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Dancing, Gaming Risk-Rating: B Status: Alive Affiliation: Vritra Ais Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vastia Mastery, Martial Arts, Sword Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration (High-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly), Fire Manipulation via Fire Artes (A+ class), Time Manipulation and Causality Manipulation via Temporal Artes (S+ class. Can slow, stop, accelerate, reverse and erase time), Summoning (C class), Power Nullification and Sealing via Nullification Artes (B class), Telekinesis and Precognition via Psychic Artes (B class. Can be notified of attacks and opponent actions up to 3 minutes into the fight), Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation via Poison Artes (D+ class), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection via Guardian Artes (C+ class), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (S class), Soul Manipulation (B+ class), Death Manipulation (A class) and Time Manipulation (S+ class). Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Azora and Kalin) Speed: FTL (Comparable to other Vritra Ais members) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, A few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Dual Short Swords Intelligence: Minerva despite her flaws in using her temporal powers is still a highly skilled warrioress with many talents in swordplay and martial arts. Weaknesses: Can often use her temporal powers incorrectly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nine Dragon Flames:' A series of artes created by Minerva that utilizes her fire based attacks. **'Fire Arte: Dragonic Nova:' An arte circle appears and a large mass of pinkish-red fire appears. This mass quickly forms into a ball in which Minerva tosses at her foe(s), burning them to ashes. **'Fire Arte: Dragon's Assault:' 3 arte circles appear and create 5 dragons made of pinkish-red flames each. These dragons them change after and burn the opponent, causing massive damage. *'Princess of Nine Dragons:' A series of artes created by Minerva which revolves around utilizing her various other affinities to create extremely deadly artes. **'Temporal Arte: Shattered End:' Minerva stops her opponent in time and then slashes them. The opponent's body glows white and shatters like glass, signifying their time being erased. Key: Early Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Causality Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7